caminos cruzados
by leyia-3
Summary: -¿mi culpa dices?-lo mire molesta-mi único error fue picarte la cara con un tenedor para ver si no estabas muerto-le grite.


hola espero que le gusta la historia, es sin fines de lucro.

logicamente one piece no es mío si no de su dueño.

sin mas parloteo la historia, denle una oportunidad!

* * *

Camine con cuidado por la calles de ese pueblo, se notaba a la legua que no era un lugar seguro y yo era mas que experta en estar en parte peligrosas.

Además tenia hambre, y necesitaba encontrar un lugar para comer algo. Mire cautelosa por todo lado, la verdad que estaba llenos de lugares para comer pero el problema estaba en cual parecía menos un antro de mala muerte, en vez de restaurante. Lo que menos quería era personas y menos persona peligrosas.

Ya estaba casi llegando al puerto, y poder sin encontrar un lugar mas o menos tranquilo.

Cuando de repente una señora me empujo tirándome al suelo.

-oiga tenga cuidado-le reclame pero la señora regordeta ya se había marchado a paso rápido, ignorándome.

Me levante del suelo sacudiendo mi vestido negro, estaba un poco cabreada. Y el tener hambre no mejoraba mi estado de animo.

Me arte, entrare al primer lugar de comida que encuentre que peor me puede pasar que una señora regordeta tire como un costal de harina al suelo.

Dude un segundo antes de entrar. El nombre del lugar me daba muy buena espina; el pirata feliz, no creo que hubieran piratas adentros. ¿verdad?

Dando paso firme me adentre al lugar, no tenia tan mala pinta como pensaba algo sucio pero típico de esa zona.

Camine asta la barra ya que no había nadie además de un sujeto con una camisa amarrilla en una de las esquina.

Me senté en la esquina contraria. No paso un segundo cuando el mesero se acerco a mi.

-disculpe señorita, en que puedo ayudarla.

-quisiera pedir algo para comer-le dije

-tenemos el especial de la casa sopa de marisco, le apetece.

-si esta bien-el tipo se retiro al instante, no pude evitar debía mi atención el sujeto de la otra esquina tragaba como si nunca en su vida hubiera comido, no podía negar que era sorpréndete.

-es como un barril sin fondo-dije impresionada.

-si, señorita lleva comiendo toda la mañana pareciera que no tuviera fondo-Dijo el mesero mientras depositaba mi plato de sopa.

Mire al mesero impresionada levantando mis cejas.

-wow-me limite a decir

-bueno, como sea mientras pueda pagar-dijo levantando los hombros-tenga provecho cualquier cosas llámeme.

Deje de mirar al tragón como lo había apodado, si tenia la manía de ponerle sobre nombre a la persona pero solo lo hacia en mi mente. Claro.

La sopa estaba bastante buena, me saboreé disgustándola, estaba tranquila disfrutando de mi comida; Cuando un sonoro golpe, sobre el mesón me hizo despegarme de un respingón de mi asiento.

El tragón de la esquina había caído de cara sobre su plato de comida

Mire horrorizada viendo la escena

-murió por comer-dijo el mesero asustado-tengo que sacarlo de aquí espantara a los clientes.

¿qué suerte que el lugar estaba vacío? Pensé irónica.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine asta el sujeto de la esquina, de verdad estaría muerto no pensaba tocarlo.

Con un tenedor que estaba cerco del le pique la cabeza. Haber si racionaba.

-oye, oye…-lo llame, tal vez estaba ebrio pero no tenia olor alcohol .

Pero podía destituir levemente sus respiraciones, se estará oficiando, pensé.

Con el mismo tenedor corrí su rostro del plato, para que respirara mejor

Tenia la cara llena de comida, era un chico pecoso, Era guapo pensé. debía estar endemoniada mente loca en pensar que un extraño con la cara llena de comida podía verse remotamente atractivo.

El chico se estiro bostezando, me aleje un poco asustada, por lo sorpresivo de su acción, se limpio con una servilleta la cara y siguió comiendo.

El mesero se había desmayado de la impresión . y yo lo quede mirando con los ojos abiertos

Al parecer se sintió observado por que despego su cara de la comida mirándome.

-te sucede algo-pregunto

negué, levanto su hombros y siguió comiendo.

Saque unos berries de mi bolsillo depositándolos en el mesón.

Suficiente por hoy, me dije a mi misma.

-tu, mocoso-grito un sujeto entrando de pronto al restaurante, era calvo y le faltaba un ceja además de la cicatriz que tenia en la cara.

El "tragón" se voltio, mirando al sujeto que acababa de entrar

-me hablas a mi-dijo de lo mas calmado, mirando a todos lados pero claramente no había nadie mas.

-claro que si-le grito furioso

-que quieres-pregunto

-como puede estar tan relajado, mocoso-dijo apuntándolo-después de lo que hiciste, me las pagaras.

-demuéstralo entonces-dijo retándolo

Meter una amiga ma.

El chico pecoso mira a todos lados algo extrañado-¿no quiero ofenderte, pero de que estas hablando?-dijo después de impresionar el lugar por segunda vez.

-idiota te hablo de ella-dijo apuntándome.

-de que hablas no lo conozco-dije aterrorizada-es la primera vez que lo veo

como rayos acabe metida en esto.

-mientes chiquilla, yo te vi como lo picaste con el tenedor, me robaste la oportunidad de matarlo.

-me picaste con un tenedor.

Lo mire abriendo mis ojos-pensé que estaba muerto.

-bueno como sea-dijo levantándose del taburete-ven vámonos-dijo tomándome de la muñeca- y en cuanto a ti, nunca en mi vida te eh visto.

Dijo dando por finalizada la conversación con el , pasando por su lado, dispuesto a salir

-muévete un paso mas y le vuelo la cabeza a tu amiguita .

El calvo saco un arma y estaba apuntándome me quede paralizada, cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor…

Continuara…

Hola gente!

Debo decirle que estas una historia que tenia pensada hace mucho tiempo.

A medida que avances irán entendiendo de que tratara.

Esta ligada al mundo one piece, no es un universo alterno.

Puede que cambie una que otra cosita.

Bueno sin mas me despido, no leemos.


End file.
